The resent invention relates to the sequencing, fingerprinting, and mapping of polymers, particularly biological polymers. The inventions may be applied, for example, in the sequencing, fingerprinting, or mapping of nucleic-acids, polypeptides, oligosaccharides, and synthetic polymers.
The relationship between structure and function of macromolecules is of fundamental importance in the understanding of biological systems. These relationships are important to understanding, for example, the functions of enzymes, structural proteins, and signalling proteins, ways in which cells communicate with each other, as well as mechanisms of cellular control and me abolic feedback.
Genetic information is critical in continuation of life processes. Life is substantially informationally based and its genetic content controls the growth and reproduction of the organism and its complements. Polypeptides, which are critical features of all living systems, are encoded by the genetic material of the cell. In particular, the properties of enzymes, (functional proteins, and structural proteins are determined by the sequence of amino acids which make them up. As structure and function are integrally related, many biological functions may be explained by elucidating the underlying structural features which provide those functions. For this reason, it has become very important to determine the genetic sequences of nucleotides which encode the enzymes, structural proteins, and other effectors of biological functions. In addition to segments of nucleotides which encode polypeptides, there are many nucleotide sequences which are involved in control and regulation of gene expression.
The human genome project is directed toward determining the complete sequence of the genome of the human organism. Although such a sequence would not correspond to the sequence of any specific individual, it would provide significant information as to the general organization and specific sequences contained within segments from particular individuals. It would also provide mapping information which is very useful for further detailed studies. However, the need for highly rapid, accurate, and inexpensive sequencing technology is nowhere more apparent than in a demanding sequencing project such as this. To complete the sequencing of a human genome would require the determination of approximately 3×109, or 3 billion base pairs.
The procedures typically used today for sequencing include the Sanger dideoxy method, see, e.g., Sanger et al. (1977) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 74:5463-5467, or the Maxam and Gilbert method, see, e.g., Maxam et al., (1980) Methods in Enzymology, 65:499-559. The Sanger method utilizes enzymatic elongation procedures with chain terminating nucleotides. The Maxam and Gilbert method uses chemical reactions exhibiting specificity of reaction to generate nucleotide specific cleavages. Both methods require a practitioner to perform a large number of complex manual manipulations. These manipulations usually require isolating homogeneous DNA fragments, elaborate and tedious preparing of samples, preparing a separating gel, applying samples to the gel, electrophoresing the samples into this gel, working up the finished gel, and analyzing the results of the procedure.
Thus, a less expensive, highly reliable, and labor efficient means for sequencing biological macromolecules is needed. A substantial reduction in cost and increase in speed of nucleotide sequencing would be very much welcomed. In particular, an automated system would improve the reproducibility and accuracy of procedures. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.